WAR
by REX01091
Summary: Ikuto was sent away to find the embryo. He comes back to find Easter and the Guardians in an all-out war! Who's side will be choose? Amuto. Rated M for VIOLENCE.
1. AHHHH!

Ok, so I've been getting a lot of reviews on this story for updates, but I was reading through the first chapter…and it sucked. The story line is a total mess, so what I'm going to do is rewrite the first chapter and post it with the second one. I've already started so it shouldn't take long, and I'll be updating Angel, KoaV, and finishing S.V. soon.

P.S.: sorry! I hate A/N's too!

n.n REX ;]


	2. WAR

**Name: Tsukiyomi, Ikuto**

**Location: Washington DC**

**Time: 10:00 AM**

Five years. It's been five years since Easter sent me away. They had been tracking down the embryo and saw it heading toward this city; however, I've had no luck at all in finding it. I was sent with ten men, all too bulky-looking to be searching for a flying, magical egg. It was boring around here, no one could know of my location, so I had no contact with any friends or family. Everything always happened the same way, well that changed starting about a year ago.

Sometime around last year I started seeing Kiddy King. He had grown a lot, I almost didn't recognize him, especially with him shaking and looking over his shoulder with wide, puppy dog eyes constantly. I wanted to ask him what was wrong, but no one could know where I was.

The other strange thing, which happened just this morning, was that I had been recalled – I was being sent back to Easter, forcibly. Since we were apparently needed ASAP, we were rushed to the airport, where we ran into some trouble. Although Easter had a string of private planes, we still had to go through security because of the terrorist crap that's been going on around here. Finally we boarded and I was able to relax a bit. As I watched the sky floating below me, I couldn't help but wonder how much must've changed in all the years I'd been gone. I laughed when I tried thinking of Amu as grown up as Tadase now was. But I knew it happened, she was nineteen now after all. I couldn't help but wish she could've waited for me to return first. I shook the selfish thought out of my head and crashed, as Bullet for My Valentine blasted into my eardrums.

**Location: EASTER Underground Headquarters**

**Time: 12:00 AM**

When we had finally arrived at Easter, I was surprised that instead of being taken to Gozen's office – which I had learned to hate deeply – we went down and down until we were in an underground bunker I hadn't even known existed. When he led me into a certain room filled with TV screens I could tell there were cameras everywhere. I wondered what exactly I was being dragged into.

"Ikuto, I realize that you only work for us now of your own free will, but we need every helping hand available. Do you know why you were brought back?" I shook my head.

"You remember the Guardians I'm sure. Well, they had a secret none of us could have guessed at. I was once part of the government…you remember me telling you of this? Well, I saw some things there that have scarred my mind, Ikuto. I hate to do the same to you, but things have changed." He paused, taking a deep breath and sitting behind a large oak desk. "A few years back, things got out of hand, people died – parents. Amu Hinamori…she's something I've only heard of." I raised an eyebrow.

"Hinamori, Amulet possesses vectors, as the government call them, or extra appendages. They are quick as lightning and stronger than anything we have ever seen. Only the section of the government I worked for even knows they exist, we were taught to cover it up and call it some kind of disease. The sign a child possesses these…weapons is that they are born with horns. All of them who are found are immediately taken away from their parents. However, Hinamori, Amulet escaped somehow when she was younger. She had been found killing people to find places to live until the police found some of the bodies. She then wandered along to the Hinamori family. She sawed off her horns in an attempt to be normal, however they have grown back now. We don't know much about her past, but we do know that she had been playing an innocent act on us.

Not long after you left the police caught her and we were entrusted in her containment, but after about a year and a half of having her here, or four years ago, she escaped. She killed 170 men on her way out… in less than 20 minutes." I gasped. _No way. Not Amu, Amu couldn't be like that._ Images of the cute little pink haired girl ran through my head.

"W-what happened to the two men who cornered her…? I mean what does she do with these… vectors?" He looked at me.

"It's very simple, really, she rips people apart."

"That doesn't explain why I was brought back here."

"She is extremely fast and as long as she can see you, you are as good as dead. You are here as a spy to try to find her weakness, so we can bring her down. And if necessary, kill her yourself." Shock rippled through me again. "You see now we are in an all out war with the so called Guardians. They are ruthless with Amulet leading them. She hacks our computer networks without a trace, always striking at the right time, or the wrong time from our view." He said turning to the screen again. "We need to take her down to end this. Since the war has started we have doubled our staff and tripled our guards. With the rate she kills them this is done on almost daily basis, though. We have a feeling if she goes down; they all go down; mostly because she does all the dirty work. The rest of them most likely just get in her way. Tadasae, I know for sure, moved away about a year ago." I nodded. I understood, but it didn't make sense. _This is a joke, just a joke that's all. _"Today we are meeting with a very important man. He is the master, when it comes to weapons. Of course, we won't go down there. It may be dangerous. Like I said, Amulet always comes at the worst times. She's smart enough to know that we need these weapons to bring them down, but she also knows that he is bringing tons of guards, for we have warned him of her presence."

"Wait… there are others of her kind?" He shook his head.

"There were. She killed them all, every last one. She is the queen after all, which makes her even more dangerous. Apparently they are only supposed to have four vectors that can only reach two meters." He turned to me. "Amulet has as many as she needs that can reach however far she wants." Then we heard the door open from the screen.

Great, my first day back and I learn Amu is some kind of alien killing machine, and that I have to completely betray her, not to mention I have to monitor a meeting that could make or break the entire Easter organization.

"It is safe and legal for you to wield these weapons, correct?" The man asked.

"Of course, of course," The Easter representative started.

"How are we seeing this?" I whispered. Looking at how close each person was to the screen.

"There are small cameras attached to the guards." He replied quickly. We watched silently as the Easter Rep. continued to try to sway the weapons master. Then a message came in on a walky-talky.

"Sir, are you there?"

"Yes, what is it?" Gozen replied, his brow furrowing.

"This is the pilot of helicopter three, we have spotted someone on the roof," An image popped up on the huge computer next to the TVs. A woman stood on the edge of the building, loading her gun. She looked directly at the helicopter's camera and grinned.

"Shit! Someone warn them damn it! Don't let her get near that meeting!" He yelled to the pilot. I watched on the TVs as many guards pulled out and loaded their guns running toward the meeting room to warn them, not quickly enough though. The girl on the roof dropped her long jacket staying in nothing but a tight leotard looking thing and jumped off the roof. She straightened her body gaining speed as the helicopter watched. Gozen switched the camera to the view inside the meeting.

"So, as you can see, our company is a peaceful one." The Easter Rep. concluded.

"Sure it is," said an evil, but mocking voice as the girl fell past the window. The next thing I knew my ears were hurting and the weapons master's top half was missing, while his bottom was ripped to pieces from the bullets flying out of her gun. One guard, with a camera attached to his jacket, leaned out the shattered window, to watch her start to disappear. All that was left to see was her face. She covered it with her hand becoming completely invisible.

_This isn't a joke._

**-And the war continues-**


End file.
